


I'll find you

by mariatta7



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Lives, mentions of death but it's vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariatta7/pseuds/mariatta7
Summary: Sehyoon often dreams about a cute boy. He doesn't know why but he is sure he needs to find the boy.





	I'll find you

Sehyoon often dreamed about a cute boy. The boy looked familiar but Sehyoon was sure they haven't met before. The only thing he knew was that he needs to find the boy. But how can he find someone without knowing a thing about the person? It would be better if he at least knew the boy's name. So Sehyoon did the only thing he could and scanned through crowds of people wherever he was. He didn't know if the boy lived in the same city but there was nothing else he could do.

Several years has passed and Sehyoon was nowhere closer to finding the mysterious boy. Sometimes Sehyoon thought he's gone crazy because he's looking for someone who most probably is only a product of his imagination. But the urge to find the boy from his dreams was so strong he couldn't persuade himself to stop trying.

And then one day he spotted the boy at the cafe sitting near the window and drinking coffee. It was definitely the boy Sehyoon dreamed of but he looked cuter than in his dreams. Sehyoon was relieved the boy was real and it wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him. The boy was there and Sehyoon immediately fell in love with the boy. He wondered if this was love at first sight. Well, not technically at first sight but what else he could call it?

Now the boy was there and Sehyoon had no idea what to do. He can't tell him the truth, the boy would probably think Sehyoon is crazy. The boy noticed him and Sehyoon panicked. He didn't have enough time to come up with any story.

“You have found me” the boy beamed with happiness. “I was trying to find you but my family moved to Canada when I was a kid. I didn't want to move but I couldn't do anything back then. I knew you wouldn't leave this city. I moved back here as soon as I could and I searched for you. It's hard to find anyone when you only know the name. It's not like you're famous, you know. It would be a lot easier if you were” the boy kept talking.

“What?” Sehyoon was dumbfounded.

“Do you remember me?” the boy asked when he noticed Sehyoon's confused expresson.

“No. Yes. Not really. I only knew how you look and that I needed to find you. I don't even know your name. So we have met somewhere I suppose.”

“Oh” the boy now looked sad. “I'm Byeongkwan. And we haven't met before. At least not in this life. You'll probably think I'm crazy” Byeongkwan now was hesitant.

“Then I must be crazy too for looking for someone I only knew from my dreams” Sehyoon admitted trying to encourage Byeongkwan to tell him more. “You know more than me for sure.”

“Okay. But I don't know if you can believe it.”

“Just tell me how do we know each other.”

“We have met before. In our previous lives.”

“You remember your previous life? How?” Sehyoon was shocked.

“I don't know, I just remember.”

“So we knew each other?”

“We loved each other.”

“Oh” this wasn't shocking for Sehyoon. At least now he knew why he fell in love the moment he saw Byeongkwan.

“I know this must be shocking for you” Byeongkwan said sadly.

“It isn't.”

“Really?”

“Really. But what happened?”

“It was prohibited love. Not only because we are both men. At that time it was prohibited too.”

“Why else?”

“Because you were the king. And I was your servant.”

“I was the king?” now that was the most unbelievable thing Sehyoon has heard.

“Yes.” Byeongkwan continued the story. “Someone poisoned you. I've found you but I couldn't do anything to help you. I could only stay with you. I knew I would be screwed the moment anyone find us together. Everyone knew you trusted me the most so it was much easier to blame me than to find the real culprit. I've chosen to stay with you. We promised we'll find each other in the next life.”

Byeongkwan finished the story and glanced at Sehyoon with sad look in his eyes.

It took Sehyoon a while to process what we was told. The whole story was unbelievable. But now he knew why he kept dreaming about Byeongkwan.

“Well, maybe it's better that you don't remember” the boy added after a while. ”I'll understand if you don't want to talk with me anymore.You can just forget everything I told you. And forget me.”

“How can I forget something like this? And how can I forget you? I don't remember anything but I kept dreaming of you and looking for you for years. I'm glad I've found you.”

Byeongkwan smiled widely and Sehyoon felt his heart skipped a beat.


End file.
